


Just a Relaxing Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Friendly cantina, downtime, and music. All what Ahsoka and squad needs.





	

Technically, none of them should have been in there. The boys were all underage, from a certain point of view, and so was she. However, they all looked human-equivalent mature, and she had been counted as an adult of her people for a few years now, as evidenced by her headdress. 

It helped that the Zeltron running the cantina actually happened to support the war effort, and had no bias against Jedi. He even looked patently amused when two of the brothers persistently, and poorly, kept flirting with him. 

Ahsoka, for her part, just wanted to be somewhere with music and joy. They had a dust-off time in the morning, no duties this evening, and her squad had earned the down time. The mission hadn't been terribly hard, but it had been long and they'd been on their own for it.

"Keep it cool, keep an eye on your brothers, keep them cool… and relax," was the last order she gave them. She then moved inside the cantina, her montrals beginning to all but vibrate in response to the music. The sound would help wash away other, less pleasant memories, and her feet would do the rest. Ahsoka Tano intended to dance and enjoy herself, even if she did have to keep enough awareness of others to be certain none of her boys got in trouble.

She probably could have left the worrying to Rex, but he was being so awesome about letting her actually be in charge this entire run. It was one more step in their evolution as a team. They might not be Kenobi-And-Skywalker level famous, but no one who worked with the 501st was unaware of the partnership they had forged, and the results they could bring.

"Music's a bit different," he said, leaning down (though not so far these days) to say it where she could hear. She grinned at him.

"Has a good beat. You trying to protect me, have me protect you, or just dancing tonight?" she challenged.

"While I couldn't ask for a better protector, and know better on the former, I thought I might try your relaxation instead of mine," he answered her, eyes sparking with amusement.

"You're in for it now, Rexter," she promised him, taking his hand and moving him into the thick of things. She was certainly going to indulge herself, and her captain, in actually living in the moment.


End file.
